Reason For Rejection
by xGothicOtakux
Summary: Aido decides it's time for him to confess to Kaname, so what happens when he sees Zero in Kaname's bed! Will everyone at Cross Academy know? How will Aido react? Kind of a Crackfic.


**I really just sorta came up with this and decided to put it on here. Randomly. D: I ship both Kaname x Zero and Kaname x Aido, so don't think I'm bashing Kaname x Aido!  
**

* * *

- Aido's POV -

Alright, today is the day that I will confess my probably already obvious feelings to Kaname! Except, seriously this time. I'll try not to slip up or act stupid this time, I want to seem serious and mature.. Two qualities that I really don't have. Might as well try though, right? You can't give up without trying first, unless you're a coward, which I am not! I am "Idol", the womanizer at Cross Academy, so I must have some sort of charm. I'm just hoping that charm can also work on males. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I have anything against women, they're beautiful, but I also find men attractive. I don't really think gender matters, if I like someone, I don't care about their gender. Back to the point, I'm going to be confessing to Kaname Kuran today! His red-brown eyes just melt me..., not literally, obviously because I'm still here. Although he can really be an asshole at times, you know.., slapping me and shunning me for Yuki. Eheheheh.., but today I won't focus on any of that, I'm going to tell him how I feel! Though I bet I'll just get rejected, at least I'll get the confession over with so I can go back to being careless.

I stood up and dusted off my night class uniform before heading to Kaname's dorm. It's actually a bit far from the regular night class dorms, since his is different.

At last I found myself at the door, but I was really out of breath by then. I wiped the sweat off of my face with my sleeve and barely knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Kaname's angelic voice called from the other side of the door.

"It's Aido.." I took a deep breath and tried my best to stay calm and act confident.

"Sorry Aido, but I can't really let you in here right now. Nothing personal." Kaname sounded a little worried.

"...Eh, why not?" I suddenly felt a little annoyed, what was his problem? I worked up all of my courage to come and confess to him and he's telling me to go away?!

"Fine, come in if you really want to.." The pureblood sighed.

"Alright.." I was curious as to what was going on, but I figured it out when I walked inside and saw_ Zero Kiryu_ in Kaname's _bed_! Either he was shirtless or naked, either way I felt all of my confidence leave my body at the very sight! He was asleep and had a blanket pulled up just above his waist.., so you really couldn't tell what happened. "Oh my god.." I then looked at Kaname who was shirtless as well and felt my face get hot, I was probably as red as blood!

"So, what did you want to tell me? Oh, and please be quiet, Zero is still sleeping." Kaname chuckled.

"Oh, ..uh, well, ..never mind, it can wait!" I rushed out of that place and slammed the door unintentionally while doing so. I couldn't believe it! Kaname was with Zero? How long had that been happening? Had they slept together? Or, did they do anything? If they did, who was top-, why am I even thinking of that!? Kaname... How could that happen!? I bet he really did sleep with Zero... Why? Why does fate just hate me!? I guess I will forever be a flirt only loved by girls.. I sighed and brushed my blond hair out of my face and walked back to my own dorm. I would probably be having a long talk with Kain, but he probably wouldn't care very much. I should also inform Ruka, since she loves Kaname just as much as _I_ do, it would be fair to let her know as well.

- Zero's POV -

My eyes fluttered open after I heard a door slam loudly.

"Nnn.., what happened?" I muttered groggily. I didn't like to be woken up by slamming doors, hell I don't think anyone does.

"Aido came to tell me something, then he saw you and ran off." Kaname shrugged.

"I bet he assumed things.." I sat up and stretched my arms before pushing the covers off of myself and getting up.

"I think he thought you were completely naked instead of just shirtless." Kaname smirked.

"I should hope not." I frowned a bit and looked down at the jeans I was wearing.

"I wonder what sort of gossip is spreading around by now." Kaname rolled his eyes.

I just shrugged and watched as he walked towards me and kissed me on the lips. His lips tasted a lot like vanilla, with a hint of blood, probably my blood though. I pushed him away lightly and put on my shirt which was laying on his floor.

"I won't say a word to anyone about this, Zero." Kaname winked at me.

"Oh shut up, jackass." I snarled and left after I finished getting my shirt on.

Honestly, Kaname and I had a_ slight_ relationship going on, but we kept it a secret and pretended to keep our rivalry for Yuki going so no one suspected anything. Hopefully, if Aido did say anything no one would believe it.

- Aido's POV -

After hours of complaining to Kain and Ruka I had finally felt better. I decided not to say anything to anyone else about what I saw.

So as of now, things are_ "normal"_ again.


End file.
